We propose to organize a satellite meeting to the Neural Control of Movement Society annual meeting in 2006. The satellite will be on the topic of the Neural Control of Abnormal Movement, and it will address issues on the interface between the basic science and the clinical science of disorders of movement and motor control. The satellite meeting will occur over 3 days, and session topics will be: 1. injury and diseases of the spinal cord; 2. brainstem symptoms and deficits of oculomotor control, 3. cerebellar injury, 4. basal ganglia injury, 5. cortical injury, stroke, and seizures, 6. cortical plasticity and recovery from injury, 7. thalamic and somatosensory injury and deficits. Discussion will focus on the link between pathophysiology and abnormal behavior, with particular emphasis on the physiology, biomechanics, and psychophysics of abnormal movement. This satellite meeting will bring together basic scientists and clinical scientists to provide the first comprehensive meeting to address the fundamental mechanisms of motor systems and the way in which disease affects those mechanisms. We hope that it will identify areas in need of research, foster new collaborations between clinical and basic science researchers, and permit the development of new treatments for patients affected with disorders of the motor control system. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]